


Enna: NoManLand(MxM)

by MrShakespaw



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure, Author is bored(AGAIN), Dragons, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I'm No Professionist, Kas and Robin are bestfriends, M/M, Magical World, Monsters, Mysteries, Power hungry, Robin Has NIGHTMARES, Slow Romance, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-12 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20139463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrShakespaw/pseuds/MrShakespaw
Summary: Robin is a 19-year-old guy who's hated by everyone. He just got expelled from school and thrown out by his parents and is now at the bottom. He's only friend Kas is part of a noble bloodline, the Rhodes, a rich family in Detroit. She tries her best to help her friend, but strange things start to happen and century old secrets get discovered.Kas finds out secrets about herself and granny Nana.Robin finds out what his nightmares really mean.They both discover a new world right next to theirs, full of magical creatures and mysteries they thought were only bed-time stories.Kas discovers she inherited something special, making her part of one of the strongest and rarest species.Robin discovers he never really was part of the human world, and finds love in a completely new one. He is the mate of the strongest and most powerful being on Enna.Will Robin really find true happiness? And will he accept his mate even though he is a man? Will Addalion accept someone like Robin?~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~++~To know More, go and READ!~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy! I'm just writing this for fun. I had this idea and wanted to see what would happen. The story is still on going. How many chapters? I don't know. I'll just go with the flow. If someone has new ideas on how the next chapters should be, or anything else at all, you can write it down in the comments and I'll happily read them. 
> 
> ~Hope you enjoy!~

_Tick, tock – tick, tock - ti..._

The steady tick of the clock above the window stills suddenly. The window glass trembles as the wind outside gets stronger and louder; rain drops begin to pour down and dark, heavy clouds start to block the moon and its soft light, covering everything in darkness.  
Other than silence, the only noise heard is my quick and labored breathing. The blanket covering me making it hard to keep a normal pace, but I can't bring myself to get out, the fear of seeing something I should not it's too big. Sweat starts sliding down my back and legs, the smell making it so hard to keep on breathing without gagging. I haven't had a shower in how many days? I honestly don't know, it has been too long. If I make it out tonight the first thing  
I'm going to do in the morning is shower.

_bump – crash_

My heart stops beating the same time my frantic breathing does. I close my eyes and listen closely to my surroundings. _Please God, or anyone up there, have mercy. Make it stop! I beg you..._

As I listen closely, I can catch on a scratching sound trailing across the room's floor. It's very faint, but it's nonetheless there and after a few minutes it starts to get louder and louder till a banging sound can be heard.

Slowly exhaling and inhaling, I try to calm down and as I do so, I try my best to reassure myself and stop thoughts that are slowly triggering my fears, to win against my sanity.

Yeah, that's good, think about nice things. Chocolate cake, muffins, a field full of flowers, more cake and chocolate... ugh! Happy thoughts!

How the fuck can I have happy thoughts when it seems like someone's launching bombs after bombs on my floor!

The sound keeps increasing every minute and I can't stop my eyes from squeezing themselves shut again. The banging sound stops abruptly not even a minute later, and my body tenses up. Heavy steps are slowly approaching the bed I'm in and stop when near enough. I can feel a presence above me, starring at me intently. Like when you are in a room full of people and you have this weird and creepy feeling someone's watching you.

If someone came to me and told me they hear strange noises at night followed by creepy and strange things, I would simply tell them to go find a doctor, cause that's sick. But now, as I find myself in the same situation, what would I tell myself? I'll say to go and search for a priest or even better..., an exorcist. I might even do that if I get out of this alive.

After the shower that is!

The figure, or whatever the shit looming over me is, slowly gets down and I squeeze my eyes so hard I'm surprised they haven't already popped out. I can feel a faint breathing next to my right ear, which gets louder and louder till it suddenly stops.

A cold chill runs up my spine and as I feel my body tremble I wait with dread, knowing what will next come ...

_"AAAARRGHH!!!" (A/N: I'm laughing my ass out. How does a monster scream? I have no IDEA. XD)_

"aarrgh!" I scream as loud as I can, a few tears escaping my eyes. I scream and scream and scream till my throat gets raw and still don't stop, praying that whatever is in my room would just disappear or, if it's only a fucked-up dream, I'd just wake up.

After what feels like hours of screaming, I stop and tear the blanket off me. I look around the room searching every single corner but can't seem to spot anything abnormal. I inhale some fresh air through my nose but as I go for another round, I realize that the supposed fresh air has a putrid smell to it. I could feel it on the tip of my tongue. The taste of death.  
As fast as my body allowed me to move, I stand up and go for the switch to turn the lights on. Bright light starts pouring from the old bulb hanging down the ceiling making me wince and close my eyes in pain, and the exact moment I open them I start hearing it again,

_Tick, tock – tick, tock – tick, tock..._

I look up at the clock and read 3:01 am. Shit I'm done! I go and reach for my wallet and the black jacket laying atop my desk and start walking to the door. I put my shoes on without thinking too much about the laces and go out. As the door behind me closes, a guttural and low voice can be heard,

"Everyone has it but no one can lose it, what it is?"

Without looking back I start to run. Where to? I don't know, wherever my feet would take me; I just want to be away. But as I run without a destination, I can't forget what that voice said.


	2. Charachter: Robin Greenwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction charachter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first chapters are going to be an introduction the the main Charachters. It may change in the future.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**NAME** **Robin Greenwood**

AGE 19  
JOB none  
EYES brown  
HAIR red  
HEIGHT 5ft9 (180cm)  
  
CITY Detroit  
STREET West Chicago ST.  
LOCATION Old apartment  


FAMILY none (doesn’t accept him anymore)

  
PARTNER none  
RELATIONSHIP none  
FRIENDS Kas ( old school mate)  
  
STATUS poor (searching for a job)


	3. Charachter: Kas&Nana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charachter introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kas Rhodes & Nana Nakamura

**NAME Kas Rhodes( Robin's best friend)**

AGE 20  
JOB art student  
EYES green  
HAIR brown-red  
HEIGHT 5ft5 (168cm)  
  
CITY Detroit  
STREET Palmer Woods  
LOCATION big villa

FAMILY mother: Annya Rhodes (Japanese: peace and sustenance)  
father: Julian Rhodes (noble family)  
grandmother: Nana Nakamura (from mom’s side)

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**NAME Nana Nakamura( Kas' Grandmother)**

AGE 79  
JOB pension  
EYES brown  
HAIR snow white  
HEIGHT 5ft (153cm)

MAGICAL FORM winter Fairy  
  
CITY Detroit  
STREET Palmer Woods  
LOCATION big villa

  
REL./PART. None  
FRIENDS Robin  
STATUS rich (noble family)  
SCHOOL CFCS (College For Creative Studies-Detroit Michigan)


	4. Charachter: Addalion Ullayr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charachter Introduction

**NAME Addalion Ullayr (The Dragonlord)**

AGE 5000+

MAGICAL FORM Mávro-Aíma Drakon (Black-Blood Dragon)  
EYES black  
HAIR black  
HEIGHT 6ft5(199cm)  
  
JOB Enna's guardian


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO Summary~
> 
> I won't add summaries if not necessary!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO NOTES either...

After my last nightmare, I decide the place I was staying at wasn't safe anymore. The voice he heard when he run away it's stuck in his mind and he can't forget it. He tries not to think about it but how can he, when those monsters won't leave him alone either he sleeps or not. It might even be worse if he's asleep, that means he won't have full control of his mind, and if he wants to escape it would be really hard.

After he runs away, he goes straight to the only person he trusts, Kas. Now... Kas lives in a gigantic-ass house and breaking in at night it's not easy, so he decides to wait till morning but, as he doesn't have any other place he can go to, he spends the night at Grand Circus Park, Downtown.

From his place it's an hour and a half of walk, which is no problem, right now he needs to cool down his mind and a walk is what he needs.

Tonight the moon isn't visible, so the only light source are the old street-lights every 5 meters, but as they are old, most of them don't work so the street is very dangerous at this hour.   
He walks down the street, passing by shops and different clubs, hearing all kinds of voices, loud, looking like they are having fun. Today is Saturday, meaning yesterday was Friday so many people used the night to their fullest to have fun and some alcohol.

I haven't had a drink in how many months?... I don't even know. After I got expelled from school, I was so broke I used my last money on a heavy liquor and got so drunk I felt I was dying the next day. I remember Kas being so mad, saying how foolish it was for me to use my last savings on something like that. Sure, I agreed with her, but I didn't care. What is a man, who lost everything, supposed to do, other than relish in his own misery?

After a week of me sulking at Kas' place, I decided that I won't let the world win. Won't accept my misery, before even trying to fight to earn a place amongst the others. I wanted to show my parents, who thought of me as trash and nothing more, that I was more than that and didn't need _them_ or anyone else to stand on my feet, to live. So, after a week of annoying Kas, I went to search for a job, but let me tell you, it wasn't as easy as you think. With a school record like mine and no college it's almost impossible to find someone who'll sign a contract for you. If it were not for Kas, I would still be in search for a job. That girl is the only light in this fucking shit-hole.

The good thing is that I'm living in Detroit, which isn't the safest city to live in, but the living costs are cheap, but again it IS cheap only because of the criminality rate. I'm not scared of armed, big guys trying to play the bad wolves, I'm strong enough to defend myself. But if I want to change completely and upgrade as a human being, I have to move away from here. There's nothing here and has never been, so there's no reason to stay. When I will have enough money I will take Kas with me too, I know..., she has enough herself, like, she is the richest girl in the country, but I know Kas, and she doesn't want this life either. One day... One day I will take her away from here.

~one hour later~

As he arrives at the park, he searches for a good spot he can stay and relax as time passes by, but only 1 hour in and some young teenagers with beer cans start to approach him. Probably searching for troubles. Robin is not new to fighting, he can surely protect himself and isn't scared of hurting others for trying to hurt him. What he doesn't like are the consequences. Fighting always brings the worse consequences,...he learned that the hard way, so he tries his best to use his fists as the last option.

The drunk teens ask him first what a guy like him was doing outside at this hour, and he easily replied with another question. He didn't have to explain himself to them in the first place. It's none of their business.

The guys didn't like Robin's answer and start harassing him. First with words, and then they started to throw their cans, still full of the liquid, at him, drenching Robin from head to toe. He doesn't react right away. He calms himself down and tries to solve the situation by speaking up. But the guys don't seem like people you could reason with. He tried one last time, telling them to back off. But one of the guys stepped forward making the first move. He took Robin by his collar bringing his face next to his own, the teens' breath reeked of alcohol and teeth that haven't seen a brush and some tooth paste in ages.

As the guy in his face started spitting shit out of his mouth, another guy came at his side and started pushing him. He remained composed, keeping a straight face the whole time. Just when the third guy approached him from behind and put his hand in his jacket's pocket, he lost it. He would have been fine if they punched him once or twice, he would let them, but stealing was something he couldn't stand. As poor as he was, he hasn't stolen once in his life, and seeing others who don't have to steal, because they have anything they need, STEAL... makes his anger raise to the stars and moon.

His right arm catches the arm trying to get into his pocket, stopping him in his actions. As fast as light he throws his left fist, punching the guy who's been holding him by the collar this whole time, who falls right away on the floor banging his head on the hard asphalt. The other guys react after he punches the guy in front of him in the nose, which starts bleeding immediately.

The black haired one at his side tried to kick his legs, but he was faster and easily dodged the attack throwing his elbow in the guy's ribs and then pushing him on the floor next to his bleeding friend.

The guy behind him at the same time tried to punch him in the head, but he turned around, dodged the punch by swinging down once and as he got up his knee went to his opponent stomach, kicking him hard in the gut. He took his arm and twisted it hard making him loose balance.

As the guy fell on his knees, he pushed him downwards hard enough to make him fall flat on the ground.

The other two watched the scene, their mouths open and eyes scrunched in disbelief.  
When Robin tuned around, they stood up messily with fear in their eyes. As they started to run he himself went the other way, thinking it not worthy to stay here any longer and risk to meet other annoying punks.

He took his phone out to check the time and in two hours he could make his way to Kas' house. It was almost an hour from here by walking, so if he makes his way to her in two hours, he will be there at 8 am, meaning the security guards won't throw him out.

Now the question is,... what the shit is he gonna do _for__two__ hours_? Maybe keep walking? A little bit of training won't do him wrong. 


	6. Chapter 6

Robin stands in front of the Rhodes mansion. And what a mansion it was. This is something people see in movies and not in real life, thought Robin.

The fence was high, and it was surely made with some strong-ass material, because it looked unbreakable. Even jumping the said fence, looked like it could fuck you up for life.   
The top of the fence's poles looked so sharp it could probably cut through skin easily.

Without wasting to much time he approached the speaker and pushed the blue button. A voice spoke up after a few seconds.

"Hello Mr. Greenwood, lady Kas is currently having breakfast, so she cannot come outside right now." The family butler spoke up in a refined voice.

"Good morning to you too, Edward" I says sarcastically, " I only wanted to exchange a few words with Kas. Can you tell her I'm here, thank you"

"Mr. Greenw- ..."

"Edward! Is that Robin on the phone? Why didn't you let him in!" Nana's voice could be heard in the background.

"Hi, Nana!" I shout out with a smile on my lips.

Nana is Kas' grandmother and one of the best grannies, no- one of the best people on earth. She has a heart of gold and makes the BEST pecan-pie EVER. Like..., you can't even compare it to others. And not only her pecan-pie is great, but everything she cooks seems from another world.

"Mhh, yeah, sorry my Lady, I will let him in righ-..."

"Stop talking! The boy must be freezing, Edward!" screams Nana to Edward.

"Yes, sir, yes!"

_BZZZZ_ _\---_

The doors open fast, and without waiting I squeeze my frame through it. From here it's another 10-minute walk to the actual door. And, let me tell you, if the mansion looked big from out there, when you are ACTUALLY next to the door, it's ENORMOUS. I almost got whiplashed by straining my neck too much looking up.

As I arrive at the door, Edward is waiting there with a look that screamed anger. Edward and I don't have the best relationship. He's got this idea that poor people don't have the right to be around the wealthy. Cause you know, the poor to its stall and the rich to its mansion... like who even thought like this now a days? Edward isn't even rich himself, he's literally cleaning shit for the said rich people. I guess he must have had a hard childhood growing up.

"Mr. Greenwood-"

"Sweet seeing you Edward. Don't worry I know my way" I glance at him once, giving him a fake smile and just continue on walking straight to the kitchen, where I know I will find Kas. Even though she was rich, she didn't act like one. Quite the opposite. To put it simple she was a down to earth girl, more than anyone else that is.

We have been friends since high school. I remember the first time we spoke to each other, thinking I was literally in hell. I was fighting some kind of gang from another high school when a guy I didn't see till the end came behind me and hit me so hard I think I passed away for a second or two. But anyway...I remember that one second I was punching the last guy to hell, and the second after I was on my back trying to open my eyes, white lights were dancing around my eyelids blinding me for a few seconds, but when I FINALLY did open them and looked up I saw the guy who I guess punched me by surprise, having his ass kicked by a girl who was ten times smaller then him.

Like, I was questioning if I was dead or not. The girl had this murdery look on her face. And even though she was small she was slapping and kicking that guy around so fast and hard the poor man didn't have a chance to react. At the end he fell down on the ground like a good beaten potatoes sack and started bagging, slowly dragging his ass back till he got up and started to run.

I was watching the scene unfold in front on my eyes like it was a movie.

The girl had her back to me. Her hair was short and wavy, a brownish-red color. She was wearing a pair of black jogging pants with two red lines on each side going all the way down, a pair of black combat boots and a dark-red, leather jacket. She looked really bad-ass. The fact that she kicked that guy's balls, saving my life, made her look even cooler. I think that I might even have fallen for her a little...

Yeah, that's how we met. I sometimes think it really was like a movie, in which she was my hero. With her, everything seems like a movie. But if this is a movie what really is my role?

Isn't it hilarious?

Still..., Kas and I have been friends since then. At the time I didn't know her status, that she was the daughter of one of the richest family in the United States and can you imagine my reaction when I did find out... _shock_is not even close, my brain was like... questioning life itself. Kas is just an amazing girl and the way we spoke about rich-ass kids together... I never even dreamed about her being one.

At the time I was struggling with lots of things, money being one of them, and she only mentioned her wealth when she tried to help me, which I didn't accept. How could I? After talking shit about families like hers on and on... I still didn't understand why she was my friend, when no one else was.

I always have been hated. By teachers, classmates, my parents. Always. But I never understood why and still don't, but I stopped questioning all of these a long time ago.

Before I left my family at 18, I used to think it was because of my looks. Red hair, almost 5 feet 9, well built, and not because I trained, but because I had to work to eat.   
My brown eyes never stood out much, but when I left, my mother looked at me with hate and told me that through all the things, she hated most about me, my eyes were the first. Those were her last words to me. After that I didn't say anything else, just turned around and went away, leaving all that hate behind, because I realized I didn't need it. I realized it wouldn't get better from here, only worse.

So, yeah... , I have always been the bad guy, at school no one spoke with me because they though I was dangerous. But I never fought because I liked it, I did it for surviving. Guys from everywhere came to our school just to fight me. The reason why?

My first year in high school, the school gang approached me, thinking they could "recruit" me in their gang. They thought I looked dangerous, so when they challenged me into a fight to see if I was worthy, I denied, not wanting to get in any trouble, but by denying I got myself into MORE trouble.   
The leader thought I insulted him or something, so he lashed his dogs on me. I easily kicked their asses, they really were just kids trying to act mean,.. pathetic.   
But the fact that I won caused a ruckus between high schools which ended up in other gangs wanting to see for themselves who I was and how strong I was. Literally extra drama I didn't need in my life at the time.

After the rumors spread, others began to avoid me even more, not wanting a drama themselves, which I understood, what I didn't get is _why_they hated me. How can you hate someone who has nothing?

After so many fights the school principal got involved, so I was suspended more than 5 times, which was a record by the way...

At the end, because of my suspensions I got expelled before I could get to college. And that's where my miserable life started to get even more miserable. I got expelled before entering college, that means poor job chances, with my school record too, it was like my future was being decided right there. My family, who hated my guts for whatever reason, ... threw me out. But seriously, I would have been surprised if they didn't with the way they treated me since day one.

I wasn't sad when my father came to me telling me to get out. I was relieved. When I stepped out, I knew I was fucked up. No money, no school, no job, no house, no nothing..., but I had this peaceful feeling rumbling inside my chest, warm and fuzzy. I was finally free. And it was amazing.

Again, I was fucked, but I knew I would somehow make it. Kas was always there for me, not financially, because I would never accept money from her, I mean mentally. I may have nothing, but I do have Kas, who is everything.

I finally arrive in the kitchen, and as I open the door Kas jumps in my arms, hugging me tightly and I return the hug back without hesitation. After the night I had, I do need a good hug.

Her small figure is a big contrast against my bigger and taller frame, but no matter how small she looks she has the force of a lion.

"Robin! Nana told me Edward was being a dick again, I'm so sorry. I promise I will send him in the dungeons" she steps back, her whole face smiling, shoving that she was only joking.

We once talked about sending Edward in the dungeons after he made a snarky comment about my status and that I shouldn't be allowed to eat with Kas, and Edward froze in his place, face pale and eyes big with fear. Since then we know he fears the dungeons, why? I bet he learned somewhere how bad waiters get punished, which is ridiculous, but Kas and I like to make fun of him.

"Yes, the dungeons!" I shout out, turning my head slightly in the corridor to make sure Edward heard. And as planned, a crashing sound could be heard from the other side.

Kas and I began to giggle like little kids.

"So, what brought you here?" she asks, her face still radiating happiness. That is till she takes in my appearance. Clothes still wet from this morning _activities__._

"No wait-" she steps still holding my hands.

"Kas..."

"No, Robin, the fuck happened again! Who was it? I'm gonna break their balls, I swear"

"Kas. It was no one"

"How can NO ONE do this, mmh?" her eyebrows scrunch up in anger and worry.

"With no one, I mean a nobody. A bunch of drunken kids on the street were searching for trouble, so I gave them some" as I answer I make my way to the big open kitchen. Which is as luxurious as everything else in this house. Kas still standing at the door, looks exasperated.

"Yeah, right. So nice from you." She huffs once and rolls her eyes and I can't keep myself from smiling. How could I not?

"Still Robin, you look horrible. Why didn't you go home afterwards?"

I go to the cups drawer and get out my Panda cup, which is one of the cutest things in the world. Nana gave it to me as a present birthday and you can't imagine how happy that made me because I never received anything from others, other than Kas obviously, but it still was nice. And the fact that the cup was a fucking PANDA cup.... It was even better. I may look like a though guy, but I do recognize cute stuff.

I take my own cup and start preparing myself some green Tea as a morning bust. I have spent so much time here, I know every single corner, and here with Kas I feel more at home than anywhere else.

I pour some hot water into my cup and then add some homemade green tea, Nana likes to make her own homemade tea as a hobby. It had an after taste of jasmine flowers., very sweet and aromatic and just perfect.

As I mix the sugar in, I find my way to the counter and sit down. "Actually,... I got in trouble cause I left home" I say before sipping once, happy to have something warm to comfort my inner demons.

"What do you mean you left home-" she walks up to me, worry etched on her face, "- did something happen?".

I hold the cup tight in my hands, the slight burn giving me courage to continue the conversation. We were alone in the kitchen, and I was thankful for that.

"No no, ... I didn't, it just..." I didn't know how to continue. How could a sane person explain what happened last night without seeming crazy?. It's not the first time I talk with Kas about my _nightmares__,_ which are not really nightmares. She doesn't know the details, okay... People think I already am insane enough and adding more fuel to the fire won't make it better, from what I know.

"Oh oh- I know that look, Robin. You had another of your..._nightmares_?" Kas is now in front of me, her left hand touching my right wrist, the hand which is still holding the cup tightly, lessens its hold a little bit. Kas' warmth comforting me even more.

"I- yea-yeah. " I stumble out, " I had one of those" I look down, not wanting to see what's going on in those forest green eyes of hers.

"Robin, hey " she squeezes my wrist, wanting me to look up. "Look at me, hey" I do as she says, and what I find takes the breath out of me. In her eyes I find, not hate or confusion, but love and understanding. Don't get me wrong, not THAT kind of love. It's hard to say what we both are. We are more than best friends but not lovers either..., no, I could never imagine us in that kind of relationship. We both love each other very much, it's a feeling I never experienced before and think I will never experience again, and I'm fine with that. I'm not greedy, and I don't need more than Kas.

"You know that you can always tell me anything, right? We already had this conversation once, but I knew that you still wouldn't open up more. But Robin, this is getting out of hand." Her green eyes are locked on my brown ones. Both of us not able to look away.

"I know. It's just- I don't- I-"

"Calm down and breath, yeah like that." I do as she says and try to keep my hands from trembling. I knew we would have this talk now, because I know her and she wouldn't let it slide away this time. I take another sip of my green tea, inhale some good needed air in my lungs and try to talk again.

"I don't know where to start. It's not something I can shout out loud. I don't want you to think I'm going nuts." My eyes close at the last words, because how can I not be going crazy with all the stuff I see and hear. Maybe I really need help.

"Well, the beginning is always a good start, so why don't you try from there?" she suggests easily, meanwhile she stands up, letting go off my wrist, the warmth there slowly fading away. She goes to the counter and takes a hello kitty mug full of what I guess is coffee.

Kas and coffee have this special relationship with each other. If she doesn't get some in the morning, she wouldn't be herself the whole day. It's like Ambrosia or some kind of magical beverage that brings her to life.

Me on the other side, I despise coffee. I can't stand it at all. Just the smell of it repulses me and that's why when she picked the mug up, bringing it to her lips to take a sip, I scrunched up my face in disgust. Kas looked up and rolled her eyes, like I was such a drama queen, but come on... l just CAN'T.

"Stop staring at my coffee and speak up, Robin Greenwood. If not, I promise I will make you drink a cup yourself" her right eyebrow goes up into her parted fringe, and her lips smirk at my shocked and disgusted expression. The fact is, when she promises something, she will really act on them. Which is SCARY.

"I wouldn't drink that potion of hell, even if it were the last thing to drink on earth. I'd rather die." I say without hesitation, stating my opinion on her beloved coffee.

"Such a drama queen, remember me why others fear you? Cause I only see a rather sassy bitch, with an enormous hate for coffee and a passion for cute objects. And let's not talk about puppies-"

"HEY, stop right there-" I interrupt her, raising my hand in her direction pointing at her in disbelief.

"EVERYONE loves puppies."

"I'm not going to say anything to that, only because if we start, we won't stop, and there is a way more important matter that needs to be discussed" Her playful expression is now gone. And the look on her face says she wants the truth and only truth.

I'm really screwed.


	7. Chapter 7

"I had one of these nightmares after my 11th birthday. I went to sleep as I did every night, nothing was different. Even though it was my birthday the day passed just as all other days, so when I went to bed, I was really glad, cause I was dead tired." I slowly sip from my cup, still half full of tea, which got colder.

"That night I woke up at 3 am. It wasn't the first time I woke up in the middle of the night, so at first I didn't think too much of it, I remained in bed, tucked under my blanket and kept looking out the window. It was summer so before sleeping I tilted the window, hoping the nightly breeze would give me some relief. But as I was starring at the stars, I saw something move in a corner on the other side of the room." My breath catches at the memory. The same anxious feeling he felt then, was slowly bubbling inside his chest again.

"I starred closely in the direction, I thought I saw something, but the only thing I could see was darkness. I then turned to my clock to see what time it was and it read 3 am, which confused me a little bit, because when I woke up it read 3 am and I was sure at least 5 minutes passed till then, but the clock still read 3 am. I then glanced one last time at the dark corner, and thinking it were only my imagination I tried to go to sleep, but after a while it happened again. Something moved in the dark corner, a book of mine fell on the ground and I could clearly hear someone's breathing in the same room." My hands tighten around the mug, where my white knuckles were visible. I looked up at Kas and she was on the other side of the table, laying her weight on the counter behind her. Arms crossed and mug held in her right hand. She was looking at me with a stoic expression, showing none of what she was thinking or feeling, which made me feel a little bit better, so I continued.

"That's when I started to get really scared. I didn't move, thinking I could pass as someone who's asleep, but the _thing _in my room knew I was awake. It's breathing got heavier and faster every minute and after a while things started to move again and I could hear someone's steps on the wood floor, approaching my bed in short steps. I didn't know what to do, I was really scared. I thought of getting up and run as fast as possible, but I couldn't move, it was like some kind of force was stopping me from doing anything, like in a really bad nightmare."

The tea in my hands was now completely cold, not even worth to continue drinking it, but right now he needed something, so he sipped it further embracing the bitter taste of green leaves. Kas, still quite in the corner, was observing me.

"As the_ thing _was only steps away from my bed, a voice could be heard, like someone was laughing, having fun at seeing me all scared and in panic. Sometimes later my bed started dipping and I could _feel _a heavy presence hovering over me. At that point I was covered from head to toe with my blanket so I couldn't see anything, but that thing got nearer and nearer, till something was next to my ear, like it could see me. And a voice-" I stopped there. I couldn't go further. How can something like this even exist. Nothing made sense anymore. But I knew I had to tell everything. It was now or never.

"-A deep and dark voice, I never heard in my life said something like -_The more there is the less you see- _and then it just disappeared. The breathing, the presence, the darkness in my room and that deep, dark voice; one second they were there and the other they weren't there anymore. When I felt secure again, I looked up from under my blanket and starred at the clock. And it read 3:01 am. I found the courage to get up and I just run out the door. I couldn't stay there any longer."

As I said the last words of what happened that night I felt lighter, like a heavy weight was just lifted off my chest. It felt good.   
I glanced up at Kas, who still didn't say anything else.

"Since that night, the same thing happened again and again. Now too. And every time a new voice says something different. Even when I'm not asleep. The clock just stops and what looks like darkness appears from nothing. One reason why my parents hated me was because they were scared of me. After a while they too started hearing noises from my room. They saw how the clock stopped. But thy never once tried to protect me." Sadness was pouring from my words. Even though I never loved my parents, at the time I was still a kid and I needed some kind of comfort. Something that never came.

After a few moments of silence Kas speaks up.

"So last night, it happened again?" she asks without hesitation. She doesn't seem scared or weirded out, which puts me at ease, just a little bit.

"Yes. It happened again. But it got out of hand. Time seemed to be stuck for such a long time and the _thing-... _it looked like it didn't want to leave soon, so I left first." I finish, sipping the last remains of my tea. I stand up to bring the Panda cup to the sink to rinse and then put it in the dishwasher but Kas' hand stops me midway.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" she looked angry and hurt.

"I didn't want you to think I'm crazy. Come on Kas... how many people see and hear what I do? And those who do always get to go in some kind of clinic to get "cured". I just want a normal life."

I finish putting the cup in the dishwasher and after closing the door I lean my whole weight against it. I sigh once. A new weight falling upon me.

"I would never think something like that, Robin. And I trust you." She looks so sure of her words, it almost made me believe her.

"Sure, what you just told me isn't something you hear every day. But again, I trust you. And if you tell me _there is _something following you at night, I believe you. " she takes my shoulders in her tiny hands and starts shaking me, like trying to make me see the truth in her words. And I did. I believed her. How could I not, she never judged me and always was there for me.

Her hair was up in a messy bun, some wavy strands pocking out right and left, and she was wearing a pair of grey joggings paired with a baggy shirt and black socks. She always looked like a mess, she always looked so perfect.   
He still couldn't believe he had someone like her. Someone like him, who had literally nothing other than his name.

"Okay, I – thank you Kas. But I still don't know what to do. I don't think I want to go back to that apartment" I smile down at her and sigh, knowing it's going to be hard from here. My shoulders fall forwards and my hands reach up to my face holding onto my cheeks and covering my eyes as I make a desperate sound, trying to sound dramatic, even though it wasn't far from what I felt.

"AND I'm happy about that!" she says in a high-pitched voice, making me flinch. She then turns around, jumping happily on her feet, makes her way to the kitchen table and takes an apple and mandarin from the fruit basket, throwing the later to me.

"Eat, I bet your stomach is emptier than your pockets." I laughed at that and took the offered food without hesitation. I mean, she wasn't wrong...   
We then both sat at the table and started planning what we could do.

"So,... you said that this dark, creepy figures always come out at night, after 3 am exactly. Time stops for a while afterwards and creepy things start to happen." She lists on her fingers.

"YeP-" I say, popping the last letter before taking a piece of mandarin in my mouth, savoring the bittersweet aftertaste .

"mmhh.." she looks at me, humming, like she was actually thinking this situation through, but we both know what she's going to say.

"Are you sure you're not poss-"

"Stop right there Rhodes." I interrupt her. Rolling my eyes for the second time today.

"I am NOT possessed. Okay?"

"But how can you be sure!? Everything you said, leads to that. Or do you maybe have another explanation to what's happening to you?"

I open my mouth to replay, but I don't know what to say. I never really thought about it. Was I really possessed? Was some kind of demon playing with me?

"I -... I don't know. I never really thought about it, if you put it that way." My hand reaches up to my hair and I let my fingers pull the red mass back, holding it there for a few seconds before letting go. They flop back again with a slight bounce, they got longer than I thought, I should cut them soon.

"See! So, you can't really say my theory is wrong" she gives me a satisfied look.

"Actually..., doesn't _possessed_ mean, when a _demon_ gets into a person's body and takes control over them? " I ask her in a curious tone.

"Yeah_, genius_ I think everyone knows that-"

"Right, GENIUS. But I said that I _hear_ and _see_ weird, ceppy dark figures, but I didn't say they _take over_ _me_ or something..." I raise my eyebrows, making my point clear. She huffs in annoyance, knowing I won.

"Yeah, yeah you're right. Don't get all excited and risk to wet your panties" she crosses her arms, eyes rolling, and I laugh loud in her face. It was great to win against her.

"Shouldn't we talk with someone who knows about things like this?" her gaze turned serious again, some strands of hair fell down her forehead and my hand itched to go forward and push those strands back, but I stopped myself as she brushed them alone fast, gaze still on me waiting for an answer. But how should I answer? It already was hard enough to tell _her_; how can I confide to someone else, who's probably going to be a stranger, about dark creatures and mysterious whispers at midnight?

"Tell who? I just found the courage to tell YOU, and you want me to tell a total stranger who will probably want money or some kind of payment?" my voice sounds hard and harsh, but I didn't mean too. All kinds of emotions are bubbling inside my chest. Fear, anxiety, confusion. I'm just so helpless right now...

"Sorry, I know, you're probably right, but seriously who will believe all this? I don't want to be classified as crazy too, amongst others."

I sigh, not knowing what to think or do.

"I may know someone. And if it's money that worries you..., this person won't need any." She continues, not commenting on my previous outburst.

"What do you say? Mmmh? "

I stand up and take a few steps to the balcony doors and back; I do it several times to clear my mind. I walk back and forth, my mind imagining what could go wrong if we told someone. What's the worst thing that could happen? Maybe I'll be sent to a clinic for psychopaths or to see a psychologist? Probably both.  
I'm young and people would see me as someone worth giving a second chance, right? Or I hope at least they will...

UGHH, _fuck it_.

"Okay. Who do you have in mind?" I say fast, scared that if I waited a second longer my mind would change.

Kas smirks at me from across the counter, one leg up on the chair as she finally takes a bite of her apple. My mandarin long forgotten on the table.

"You actually know this person, and I'd suggest before meeting her, you should have a shower and change of clothes. You reek of beer and sweat, Jesus!"

I almost face palmed. Yesterday evening I was all about a shower after running away from my apartment. But as I walked, fresh air slowly took me away from my body smells. And I totally forgot about it. I must look like a mess right now. I'm surprised Kas didn't say anything sooner.

I laugh out loud, head falling back as I bring my hands up, running my fingers through dirty red hair.

"AHHH, yes I DO. Can I use your shower?" I smile up at her and as she finishes her apple in three bites and tosses the remains at me but before I can stop myself my reflexes kick in.

"Ewww..." I squeak out loud, throwing it back at her, but she was faster dodging the apple in a fluid motion.

"You well deserved that. Now go up and shower, my nose is about to fall down" she replies as she picks up the leftovers on the floor. She sticks her tongue out at me playfully, like a little child, and as I make my way out the kitchen door, I ruffle her messy bun, making it even messier. She tries to stand up fast to slap me, but I succeed avoiding her hand and run away.

As I'm half way up the stairs I hear her screaming, ...

"Oh, and when you're done, there are some leftover clothes of yours on the bottom shelf of my drawer, you'll see them when you open the drawer!"

I walk the stairs two at a time, if I were slower, I would need HOURS to get up to Kas' room. A normal person would see so many stairs only in a... I don't know? Where the fuck do you see so many stairs? 

  
As I continue up the endless stairs, I wonder who the person Kas mentioned could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make clear that English is NOT my mother language, and even though I edit every chapter like a BiliOn times, every time i reread them I find lots of mistakes. At least I try, okay... 
> 
> So, please be UNDERSTANDING.~


End file.
